Sole Survivor
by Leslie Anne
Summary: Syd is made to think Walker and the others were killed and she had been in a coma for a year. Please R


Sole Survivor (part 1)  
  
It had been another rough day for Texas Ranger Sydney Cooke. Her, along with fellow Rangers, Cordell Walker, James Trivette, and Francis Gage were all over at C.D.'s for dinner. Cordell's wife, Alex Cahill-Walker joined them and filled them in on their latest arrest.  
"I think we can safely say, that these guys will get what's coming to them. And, in case anyone is interested in hearing this. The judge said there will be no bail posted." Alex said with a smile. Behind the counter, someone who had worked for the people the Rangers had arrested was getting the beers. He took a small vial from the pocket of his apron and poured it into one of the mugs before filling it with beer.  
A few minutes later, he brought the beers over and sat the drug-laced one down in front of Syd. "Thanks." She said with a smile. "Don't mention it." The man said with a nearly evil smirk as he ducked into the kitchen to use his cell phone. He dialed a number and waited for the person at the other end to answer. "Yeah, I just slipped it into her beer. Should be taking effect in about 10-20 minutes. Just make sure that the boys are parked outside and ready." The man said as he disconnected the call and came back into the main part.  
About 15 minutes later, Syd started feeling a bit funny. Gage noticed it. "Syd? You okay?" Gage asked in a concerned voice. Syd nodded her head. "Yeah. I think I'm going to call it a night and head on home. See everyone tomorrow." Syd said as she got up from the table. She nearly stumbled as she walked past Walker. "You sure you're okay Syd?" Walker asked. Syd again nodded her head. "Just tired." Syd replied as she left through the door.  
When she got outside, the effects of the stuff was really starting to kick in. She could hear somone coming to her, but the voice sounded distant. The person got a hold of her as she collasped. "Come on, get her into the van..........take her car and follow us." The voices said.  
Syd kept drifting in and out of consciousness as she felt herself being lifted up and placed on something soft. The sound of a siren could be heard as she finally drifted off. The person that took her car had another person in the seat next to them. It was a near dead ringer for Syd, but this person was already dead.  
They drove it about a mile from Syd's place. The person got out as they placed the look-alike in the drivers side and put the car into gear. "Now they'll think she's dead." The person said with a laugh as he watched the car go careening down the embankment, rolling several times before coming to rest on it's top.  
The fake ambulance pulled up beside the person. "Well? Did you take care of it?" The driver asked. The man nodded his head. "Yup. They'll rule it that she fell asleep at the wheel and drove herself off the road." The person said as the van drove off into the night.  
Meanwhile, back at C.D.'s...........Gage was sitting there with the others when he jumped slighty. "What's wrong Gage?" Trivette asked. "I just got a cold chill down my back that something's happened to Syd." Gage told him. Former Texas Ranger, C.D. Parker came over and placed a cordless phone down in front of him.  
"Why don't ya' give her a call on her cell phone to see if she's okay." C.D. suggested. Gage nodded his head as he dialed her number. But, all he got was her voice mail. "Syd? This is Gage. Hope you got home ok. Give me a call to let me know. Thanks. Bye." Gage said as he hung up the phone.  
"Well?" C.D. asked. "All I got was her voice mail." Gage said as he picked up his mug of beer and finished it. "I can bet she's probably home by now and in bed sound asleep." Alex told him with a smile. "You're probably right Alex. She'd be mad if I woke her up." Gage said as he got up to leave. "You calling it a night too Gage?" Walker asked.  
Gage nodded his head. "Yeah. I'll see everyone tomorrow." Gage said as he left. But, when he got outside, he still got the eerie feeling that something had happened to her. Instead of driving to his place, he drove over to her place. He was nearly there when he spotted someone flagging him down. He pulled the car over as he got out.  
"What seems to be the problem?" Gage asked as he approached the person. "There's a car down the embankment on it's top. I'm not sure if anyone is inside or not." The person said. It was too dark for Gage to see, but he went back to his car for a flashlight. "Go call for help." Gage said as he carefully slid down the embankment. When he got to the bottom, he was horrified to find it was Syd's car.  
"Oh m'god! SYD!" Gage screamed as he ran to the car and fell to his knees to look inside. He reached in and carefully placed his fingers against the neck. Tears fell down his cheeks as he felt no pulse. "Oh god no!! SYD!" Gage again screamed as he tried to open the door, but it was jammed. The sound of sirens was soon heard. He looked up as he saw flashlights coming towards him.  
"What do we have?" One of the paramedics asked. "There's one inside, but I think she's dead." Gage said, trying to keep his emotions under control. They used the jaws of life as they got the drivers side opened. When they got it opened, one of the paramedics went over as he checked the driver. He felt for a pulse on both her wrist and neck, but shook his head. He turned to his partner.  
"Get me the body bag." He told him. His partner nodded his head as he went back up the hill to get it. Gage stood there as the tears continued to fall down his face. By this time, Walker and the others were notified of the accident. They got there just as they were bringing the body bag up. Alex put her hand up to her mouth as she gave a small cry. "Oh m'god! No!" Alex replied. They seen Gage coming up the hill behind them. They could tell that he had been crying.  
He saw them as he walked over. "She must have fell asleep at the wheel." Gage said as he wiped the tears from his face. The others nodded their heads as they continued to stand there and wonder how the Texas Rangers will get along without Sydney Cooke.  
Meanwhile, many mile away, Syd woke up and found herself in a hospital room (or so she thought). A man she had never seen before came in wearing a white coat. "Well, how are we feeling?" The man asked. "I'm not sure. How long was I out?" Syd asked as she tried to sit up in bed, but was gently eased back down.  
"I'm afraid you were in a deep coma for nearly a year my dear. You had a terrible auto accident." The man said as a nurse came in with a small tray in her hand. "A year? My god! Has anyone called Walker to let him know?" Syd asked as she again tried to sit up. "I'm afraid that he, along with the other rangers were killed in an explosion." The doctor said as he took the syringe from the nurse and gave Syd a shot.  
She tried to resist the urge to go under, but soon she was in a deep sleep. "How are we going to covince her that they are dead?" The nurse asked as they left the room. The doctor locked the door behind him. "I have some video set up of an explosion and someone will fake the newcast of Walker and the other rangers being killed." The man replied with an evil smile.......................................to be continued 


End file.
